<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Right In The Cajones by My_Alter_Ego</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27206576">Right In The Cajones</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Alter_Ego/pseuds/My_Alter_Ego'>My_Alter_Ego</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>White Collar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Another long drabble+ for your quick reading enjoyment., Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:27:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>185</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27206576</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Alter_Ego/pseuds/My_Alter_Ego</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Neal flatly refuses to be a team player.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Elizabeth Burke &amp; Neal Caffrey, Peter Burke &amp; Neal Caffrey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Right In The Cajones</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“No way!” Neal said adamantly, as he sat across from Peter in his kitchen.</p>
<p>“C’mon, Neal,” Peter cajoled as he talked up a paintball competition to be held the next afternoon in Peham Bay Park in the Bronx. “This is an FBI interdepartmental team building exercise, and you’re part of our team.”</p>
<p>“I prefer paint to be on a canvas, not splattered all over my clothes,” Neal said as he winked at Elizabeth who mumbled, <em>“Boys and their toys,”</em> under her breath. “Besides, I have a more refined afternoon planned with your wife. We’re having lunch in the Noguchi sculpture garden and taking in the visionary’s work.”</p>
<p>“Make sure all your taking in is the view, Mr. Sticky Fingers,” Peter deadpanned.</p>
<p>“<em>Sculptures</em>, Buddy, as in big, heavy, and cumbersome,” Neal snorted.</p>
<p>Neal and El returned home later that day to find Peter scrubbing stubborn paint stains off his hands. “Did you make White Collar proud?” Neal asked his handler curiously.</p>
<p>“Yep, and I even settled an old score,” Peter grinned like a giddy kid. “I got that irritating little squirt, Ruiz, right in the cajones!”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>